Of strong Mornings Sun
by Crystaldemy9
Summary: a legend of a Phoenix is past down the Aurion line and now on the eve of his 18th birthday Lloyd must play his part in the story. will he except his destiny,or will he deny it and let the creature of the darkness distroy the hopes of his ansectors/ON HOLD


_There's a legend past down the Aurion family, a legend of a glowing fire bird, noble and purist of heart, this bird, The Phoenix, has been the symbol upon the family crest since the beginning of man. _

_The legend it's self hasn't been altered by time, it is said that, in the time of the Protozoen's a Phoenix was born from the sun's first morning rays upon the new land. The glowing bird was the only one of its kin and for hundreds of years it flew among the clouds learning and watching. It watched the Protozoen's evolving; it watched the coming of elves and the birth of the first giant tree. _

_The Phoenix settled in the Kharlan tree and, impressed by a new race that was born, the humans, used its mana to take their form, to walk among them and learn of their ways._

_But alas this tale is not a joyful one. For no light is complete without a shadow, a darkness. Around the same time of the first rays of mornings light a dark twisted creature of the night was born also, from the glow of the new moon upon the calm waters way, it grew from the depths of the earth and loathed the light. _

_This creature with the venom of a snake became to hate the Phoenix for all his beauty and knowledge._

_A day came when, while the glowing bird flirted with the humans in its mortal form, the dark creature of the deep used all its power to trap the Phoenix in his human state, with the lose of all his powers. _

_The gods of old, sickened with this act of jealousy and hatred cast the same curse upon the dark creature trapping it in human form for all eternity._

_The gods sent forth a message to the Phoenix giving hope to the grieving one;_

'_**An evil curse of darkness has covered the purist of light, though it is not extinguished. There is yet hope, pass your heart of fire through your first son on the eve of his 18**__**th**__** year and down you line it shell grow with each generation, after an almighty war has ended and the world is in two, a 'warrior of the strong morning' with a powerful will of heart and wings of the deep blue sky shell carry the flame for thousands of years letting it grow with in his soul.**_

_**After the fall of a goddess and an ancient hero is finally at peace, the roots of mana shell grow again. The mortal angel, now tired and weary shell let up the flame to his son, a hero of men, born with the Aurion crest burned on his over his heart, and the courage to over come the curse, will lift the Vail of blackness from the light, and with your power and knowledge he shell become the new Phoenix and bring true judgment upon the creature of the deep darkness.' **_

_Hearing this, the Phoenix felt joy again and did as he was decreed and was giving the name 'strong mornings'; Aurion. On the eve of his first sons 18__th__ year. the Phoenix Aurion past on this tale and his heart of fire to the boy. instructing him to do the same to his own son, and so on._

_But the dark creature so enraged by the phoenix set about restoring his own power and planed to crush the last glimmer of light… _

* * *

** what do you think? is it a good start of an epic story? or will it be a complete flop? review so i can continue writing i dont continue stories if i dont get at least one review!**

**btw did you like what i did with the '****_ warrior of strong morning ' those of you into greek mytholigy and had core ToS fans (if which i'm both) should know this,_**

******_ in greek mytholigy _**_**there was, i think he was a titon or the son of one, called Kratos with his brother Zelos and sisters Bia and Nika and they all fort along side Zues when a big titon/god war thing was going on, **_

**__**** anyway the name or word Kratos means warrior/fighter/shouldier and Aurion, in greek means 'of the strong morning sun' or just 'strong morning' so Kratos is the warrior of the strong morning.**

_******awesome ne? i'm planing to use Kratos brother, sisters in a story i plan to do. in which Kratos tells Lloyd about his past :D **  
_


End file.
